


always

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Hurt Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: lance is trapped(This story does not condone or romanticize abuse, abuse is not okay)





	1. Chapter 1

Lance huffed as he fumbled with his keys, trying to unlock the door in the dark. After a few tries, he finally got it in and pushed the door open quietly, not wanting to wake Kuro. Lance hummed softly when he saw all the lights were on and Kuro was standing in the kitchen instead of sleeping.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry for keeping you up, they had me clean, put everything back in the right shelf. You should go to bed, I'll join you after I take a shower." Lance said as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag, making his way to the kitchen. 

"I mis-" Lance cut himself off when he saw Kuro sitting on the counter, two plates of food next to him and about five empty beer bottles around him. 

Lance gulped softly and put on a small smile, "You made dinner, that's sweet. Thank you," 

He walked forward and kissed Kuro's cheek, grabbing the empty bottles and throwing them in the trash. He glanced over at the half empty bottle and decided to take it as well, only to be stopped by Kuro's voice.

"I'm not done with that one." He mumbled, slurring his words slightly. Lance halted and gave a small nod before setting it back down slowly. He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to ignore the anxiety that grew in his chest. 

There was a couple seconds of silence before Kuro spoke again.

"I was worried." Kuro whispered, voice hard and laced with anger. "You could've fucking called."

"I-I'm sorry, babe. I'm-I'm not allowed to use my phone, an-and I thought you were sleeping so I di-didn't want to wake you." Lance stuttered, placing his hands over Kuro's, only to have them pushed away.

"Whatever. Enjoy your dinner." Kuro pushed himself off the counter and grabbed his beer, walking past Lance. 

Lance's eyes quickly threatened to spill tears. God, he was an idiot. Kuro went out of his way to make dinner for him and he showed up hours late like an absolute jerk. Lance rubbed at his eyes roughly and turned around, following Kuro. "Kuro, wait. I'm sorry, babe. Please don't be mad, I-I'll make it right." 

Kuro said nothing and continued to walk down the hall, not even glancing over at his boyfriend. It wasn't until Lance leaned forward and grabbed his arm that Kuro finally reacted. He whipped around quickly, dropping the bottle in his hand, and grabbed Lance's collar. He pushed Lance into the wall roughly, causing Lance to yelp in pain and let out a string of apologies. 

"Stop talking!" Kuro yelled in his face, stumbling slightly but gaining his balance quickly.

A whimper passed Lance's lips again before trying his best to be completely silent, only wanting to be let down. 

"I do everything for you. Everything! You're so fucking ungrateful." Kuro yelled, his face just an inch away from Lance's. 

Kuro's chest heaved up and down as he radiated anger; a tense and uncomfortable silence fell on them for a couple seconds before he finally let Lance down. 

"Clean this up," The older man grumbled, stumbling into their bedroom. 

Lance struggled to breath as he fell to the floor, glass digging into his jeans. He scrunched up his face as he let the tears fall down his face, finally letting out a shaky exhale. 

"It's okay, you're okay." Lance said, barely audible. 

He stood back up and cleaned the mess.

Just like he always did.


	2. trust

“My mom wants to meet you,” Kuro mumbled as they ate lunch. 

Lance raised his eyebrows slightly, looking over at him. Kuro rarely ever spoke about his family and if he did, it was mostly just complaints. “Oh,” He said, not knowing how to approach that statement.

“My family’s having this reunion and she really wants me to go.” He informed, not seeming too upset about it. 

“When is it?” Lance asked.

“Tonight. We’re leaving at five, so be ready by then.”

“What should I wear?” 

“Whatever. Just don’t look like a fag, okay?” Kuro warned, standing up and taking both of their plates, even though Lance wasn’t nearly finished. 

“Okay,” Lance said quietly, looking down at the clothes he had on now. 

Lance didn’t think there was anything wrong with the way he dressed, but it was always an issue for Kuro. He thought that some of Lance’s clothes were too tight or too flamboyant. Kuro had no problem with him wearing it around the house, but Lance wasn’t allowed to wear them in public because he’d “embarrass” Kuro. He sighed and stood up from the table, trying not to think about it too much.

He wasn’t scheduled to work today but part of him wished he was since there wasn’t much to do around the house. He ended up binging movies on Netflix and before he knew it, it was already four in the afternoon. Lance shut his laptop off and began getting dressed, making sure to pick his clothes carefully. He wore a short-sleeved white button down and some loose black jeans with his converse. When he was done, he knocked on Kuro’s office door and stepped in.

“Hey… What do you think?” Lance smiled softly.

Kuro swung around in his chair, already dressed for the occasion, “Yeah, that’s fine.” He answered, standing up. 

Once they were on the road, Kuro spoke up. “You know I love you, right?” 

“Yeah, I know. I love you too,” Lance replied, staring out the window.

“I just try to make you a better person, you know? Don’t you want that?” Kuro’s hand slipped over to Lance’s knee, squeezing tightly. “I can trust you not to say anything, right?”   
Lance tensed up, looking down at his lap before placing his hand over Kuro’s painful grip. “You can trust me, Kuro.” He whispered.

Kuro glanced over at him, gritting his teeth, before letting go of Lance’s knee and placing his hand back on the steering wheel. “Good.”


End file.
